Fullmetal Alchemist: The Magical World
by Silver-IronScript
Summary: It's another normal day for Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse. That is, until Mustang gives them a mission to teach Alchemy to a bunch of Wizards and Witches in Britain. It doesn't help that the Ministry appointed DADA teacher wants to know all of their secrets. Join Ed and Al as they try and conquer the magical world. Post Promise Day. Chimera!Ed Chimera!Al
1. Prologue

**/Hello! I hope you like this crossover and semi-AU story! It's a crossover of Harry Potter and Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. It's slight AU because of Chimera!Ed and Chimera!Al.**

**Ok so, I'm moving the timeline around a bit. So, Hohenheim is still there and Trisha is still alive.**

**I also, I don't own the cover photo. You can find who drew the photo on Devianart. Their username is FlorideCuts.**

**This is going to be a long chapter. It is also going to jump POVs a couple of times, thought it's going to stay in Third Person for this chapter only(I like writing in First).**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy!/**

* * *

It started as a regular day. 5 year old Ed and 4 year old Al were playing in the front yard. Hohenheim was busy in his study, trying to find a way to stay with his family. And Trisha was preparing dinner in the kitchen. The front door flies open with a big bang. Trisha can hear the two pitter patter of her children as they run towards the kitchen. She looks over as Edward appears, with Alphonse right behind him.

"Hey mom! Al and I are going to go and play with Winry," Ed tells Trisha.

"Alright. Make sure you are back in time for dinner," she tells them.

"Ok! Bye Mom! We'll see you later," Ed says.

They hurry on out the front door as it closes in their departure. Trisha smiles as she gets back to work.

**_~Some time later~_**

Trisha looks outside with a frown on her face.

"Maybe they lost track of time," Trisha says as she looks around to see if she can spot Ed or Al.

She looks over to see that the sun is setting.

"They know that they should be back by now. Maybe Pinako is walking them back now," Trish says. "I'll give them a bit more time, then I'll walk over to the Rockbell's place."

Though it was only minutes, it felt like hours have past by.

"I'm going to get the boys. They probably forgot about the time," Trisha calls to Hohenheim.

"I'll come along. I need to stretch my legs," Hohenheim says as he walks over to Trisha.

Trisha smiles and nods her head as they head on out. It takes them 10 minutes to get to the Rockbell's place. They walk up the steps and they knock on the door. The door opens up and Sarah is standing there.

"Oh Trisha, Hohenheim. It's good to see you," Sarah says as she smiles.

"Hello Sarah, we came to get Ed and Al," Trisha tells her.

"I'm sorry, but Ed and Al headed home about a hour ago. Did they not show up," Sarah ask.

"No. They should have been back and they are never late," Trisha says as she starts to worry.

"Then let's go out to search for them. Yuriy! We need to help Trisha and Hohenheim. Pinako, why don't you stay here with Winry?"

"Alright. You guys be safe," Pinako calls out as they leave the house.

Hohenheim, Trisha, Sarah and Yuriy leaves the house in search for Ed and Al. They search around Resembool for the two golden hair boys, with no luck.

"Please, wherever you two are, please be together and safe," Trisha prays as they call it a night.

* * *

_**~Two years later~**_

"We got a lead," Hughes says as he enters the room.

"Really? What is it," Mustang ask his friend.

"Someone spotted them in Dublith."

"Is there confirmation that the griffin is there? The British Ministry of Magic have been hounding me to find him."

"Yes. We are positive that he's there," Maes tells Roy.

"Alright. Gather everyone up. We are going to go and shut them down," Mustang tells Hughes as he stands up. "Let's finish this game of cat and mouse."

* * *

Izumi looks up from her book to see Mason standing there, out of breath.

"Yes Mason? What is it?"

"Someone overheard people talking about chimeras and needing more people to use. I've also heard that the military is going to try and stop them," Mason tells Izumi.

"Why are you telling me this," Izumi ask Mason.

"Ah well, a couple of guys and I sorta grabbed one of the men talking about the chimeras and he told us about these two kids that they have," Mason says as he rubs the back of his neck. "And I thought that you would be the perfect person to save them before the military."

Izumi sighs as she gets out of her bed.

"Alright fine. I'll get the kids before the military," Izumi says.

"Thank you," Mason says as he smiles.

"Go back to work," Izumi tells him.

"Alright."

Mason leaves and Izumi gets ready to raid where they are keeping the kids and chimeras. Izumi finish changing into her black dress.

"Honey! I'm heading out," Izumi tells Sig.

"I'm coming along," Sig tells Izumi.

"Alright then, let's go."

Izumi and Sig leave and they head to the place. It takes them 25 minutes to get to the warehouse.

"Now then, lets find the kids and get out of here."

Izumi claps her hands together and she turns the wall into a door. She then opens it and the head inside of the warehouse through the back. They sneak around the warehouse as they look for the kids. They stop as the door opens up and a man wearing a white lab coat walked out.

"Damn those two and their stubbornness," he grumbles out. "I don't understand how they are still lucid. Another day with no food and water could serve them some good."

Izumi and Sig waits for the scientist to turn the corner, before the sneak through the door. Izumi's eyes widen as she steps into the dimly light room.

"In the corner," Sig whispers as he nods to the far right corner.

Huddled there were two figures. Two pairs of golden eyes stare back at them. Izumi slowly crouches as she inch a bit closer to them.

"It's alright. We're going to get you out of here," she tells them as she holds her hand out to them. "Let's get out of here."

They look at each other, then back at Izumi. A tentative hand reaches out and grasp Izumi's hand.

* * *

The door flies open as they enter the warehouse. Mustang, Hawkeye and Hughes all head down a hallway. Hawkeye and Hughes are holding a handgun, while Mustang is ready to snap. They head towards the back of the warehouse. The walls turn for brown and dirty to white and clean.

"We are defiantly in the right place," Hughes state as they hear steps approach them.

They all get ready for the worst, as Izumi and Sig appears around the corner. They all tense, until Mustang recognize Izumi.

"Never thought I'll see you again," Mustang says as he lower his hand.

"Oh, it's you," Izumi states.

"You know her Sir," Hawkeye ask.

"Yes. The military wanted me to try and recruit Mrs. Curtis. To put it simply, she said no," Mustang informs them.

"Oh," Hawkeye says as she notice that they are carrying someone. "Who are you both carrying?"

"Two boys. We were too late to stop them from turning them into Chimeras, but we're getting them out of here. And you're not going to stop us," Izumi tells them.

"Then get out of here," Mustang says as Hughes and Hawkeye looks at him weirdly. "We'll meet you at your home. Make sure no one else sees them."

"Alright. Looks for their files while you're at it. We need to know what they did to them."

"Was planning on that," Mustang says as Izumi and Sig hurry off with the two boys.

Mustang then signal Hughes and Hawkeye to follow him as he continues on.

* * *

Ed slowly open his eyes. He groans and he uses his wing to cover them from the sunlight. He rolls a bit to his left to see Al sleeping next to him. His ear flicks as he continues to sleep in a ball. The blanket that was on Al is laying next to him. Ed carefully drapes the blanket over his brother. Ed looks around to see that they are in a bedroom. They are on a king's size bed.

"Brother," Al whispers as he shifts a bit. "You up?"

"Yeah. How you feel Al," Ed as him as he opens his eyes.

"Fine. What about you? It hasn't been that long since you were turned into a chimera."

"It's been two months Al. What about yourself? I know it's been about 6 months since the did it to you," Ed at him.

Al shrugs his shoulders as he uncurls from being in a ball.

"I've gotten use to it by now," he tells Ed.

"Alright. I'm hungry. Let's go find some food," Ed says as he sits up on the bed.

Just then, the door opens up and Izumi walks in.

"I see you two are awake. Good. Breakfast is ready," she tells them.

"Oh thanks! We'll be out in a second," Al tells her.

"Alright. The dinning room is down the hall to the right," Izumi tells them. "We probably have some clothing that you can change into after you eat."

Ed glances at the tattered shorts that they are wearing.

"Sounds great!"

"Yeah. Thanks," Ed says as Izumi smiles.

"Good. See you in a bit," she says as she leaves and closes the door behind her.

Al sits up and he stretches a bit to get the stiffness out of his body. His tail swishes behind him. Ed climbs onto the floor. Unlike Al, who can walk on his legs, Ed needs to walk on all fours. Ed makes sure that his golden brown wings are folded neatly on his back.

"Come on Al. Hurry up," Ed says as he move his tan tail impatiently.

"Coming brother," Al says as he leaps off of the bed.

Al walks over and he opens the door for Ed, who grumbles about how unfair it is that Al can walk on his legs and he can't. Al rolls his eyes at his brother as they follow the smell of food and voices. Al enters the room first. He spots Izumi and Sig as they sit facing them.

"Glad to see that you guys can walk around on your own. The food is at the table. Good thing we have benches. They will be easier for you guys to sit on," Izumi says as the conversation stops.

Mustang looks over the coach to see Al and Ed.

"I remember you! You're that military person that let us go," Ed says as he walks into the room.

"Major Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. Though you can all me Roy or Mustang. This is Warrant Officer Riza Hawkeye and Major Maes Hughes," Roy says as he points to each of his friends.

"Please call me Hawkeye."

"Maes or Hughes is fine."

"It's a pleasure to meet you! My name is Alphonse Elric, though you can all me Al. This is my older brother Edward Elric," Al states as he smiles at them. "Thank you for getting us out of there."

"Call me Ed. And thanks."

"No problem. I'm Izumi Curtis and this is my husband Sig."

"Why don't we go eat. I'm guessing that you both are starving," Maes says. "We can talk about what to do afterwards."

Ed and Al nods their head as they race over to the table. They both take a seat at the bench, while the others sit in the chairs. Ed and Al's eyes widen as they look at the assortment of food.

"I didn't know what you would like, so I made a little bit of everything," Izumi explains as they load their plate full of different food.

Ed starts to dig in as the adults grab some food.

"Thank you," Al says as he starts to eat.

Ed keeps brushing his hair out of his way as he continues to eat.

"Here," Izumi says as she holds a hair tie out for Ed and Al. "This will keep your hair out of you way. We can cut it later on."

"Ok," Al says as they each take one.

Ed braid his hair back, while Al puts it in a low pony tail. They continue to eat. Light conversation emerge as breakfast continues on. Once everyone have their full, Izumi and Hawkeye clears the table. The boys head back to the bedroom with Sig so that they can get better clothing. Sig returns a bit later so that Ed and Al can get changed in peace. Izumi and Hawkeye finish cleaning the kitchen when they hear a frustrated hell.

**"WHY WON'T IT FIT?!"**

They walk back to the bedroom to see the door is open. Izumi looks in the room to see Ed glaring at the shirt. Al have the pants and shirt on, while Ed only have the pants on. The clothing is a bit big for the boys, but it still fits them.

"Brother calm down."

"Why should I?! Because of these stupid wings, I can't put the damn shirt on!"

"Why don't I help you," Izumi says as she steps into the room.

"Like you can fix it," Ed grumbles out.

Izumi places the shirt on Ed's head. She helps Ed place his arms through the armholes. Izumi claps her hands as a ringing sounds vibrates through the room. She then place her hands on the blue shirt as the blue alchemy lightning appears. Ed and Al looks at the shirt in awe as the fabric shifts around. Soon enough, Edward have the shirt on. Izumi smiles as she takes a step back.

"There. Now you can wear it. I made these two slits in the back so your wings can fit through them," Izumi says as they look at her in surprise.

"You can do the clappy thing too," Ed and Al says as they same time.

"What do you mean 'too'? You can," Izumi says in puzzlement.

"Yeah. Watch," Ed says as he brings his hands together.

The ringing sound is heard again as Ed place his hands on the floor. The blue alchemy lightning appears and Ed made a crude horse. He frowns at the horse.

"I can do a better one," Ed mumbles as they look at the boys in shock.

"You saw Truth? That white bastard, what did he take from you," Izumi demands.

"The souls of the animals," Al whisper out. "We think that they knew we had a better chance of surviving then they did if we were taken."

Izumi's eyes soften as she pulls Ed and Al into a hug.

"I'm sorry that you had to see Truth as suck a young age."

"It wasn't _that_ bad," Ed mumbles out. "The procedure that turned us into chimeras was a bitch though."

"Brother!"

"What? It is true Al."

Izumi laughs lightly at the brothers friendly banter.

"Now then, how are we going to sneak these two home," Hughes says as everyone looks at him.

"We like in a small town called Resembool. It's a small country town," Al tells them.

"That's helpful. It will be easier to sneak you guys around the rural area than the city," Mustang muse.

"Sir. We should be heading back now. People will be wondering what took us so long," Hawkeye says.

"Alright. We'll keep an eye out for their files. Once we get them, I'll make sure Hawkeye, Hughes or myself bring them over to you. You should try and bring them home once the military leave."

"Fine. We'll keep you updated on their progress."

"Alright. It was nice meeting you two," Hughes says as he smiles at the brothers. "We'll make sure you get home. You're in safe hands."

With that said, they three military officers leave.

"Now then, how about we talk about what we are going to do?"

* * *

_**~Two months later~**_

"You boys ready," Izumi ask Ed and Al.

"Yup," Al says as he smiles.

"You're only saying that because you can look fully human," Ed grumbles from Sig's back.

"You are coming along well Ed. The good thing is you can make your wings disappear," Izumi says.

It's been two months since Ed and Al were saved by Izumi and Sig. Mustang was able to find their files. They figured out that Edward was part griffin, the same griffin that the British Ministry of Magic was looking for. Roy was able to convince them that they found the griffin, but it's body burned to ashes when the warehouse exploded. Luckily, Hawkeye already had he files about Ed and Al. As for Alphonse, he's part cat and part Kneazle, which is a magical creature from Britain as well.

"Here's our train. We better find a place to sit," Izumi says as they enter the train.

They soon find some seats. Izumi and Sig sits across from Ed and Al. Al continues to read _Fantastic Beast and Where to Find them_, to learn more about the magical world.

"Brother look! It's a picture of a griffin," Al says as he shows the photo to Ed.

"Yeah. It looks similar to the one they used," Ed states.

"I've already ready about Kneazles. Turns out they can sense if someone is untrustworthy," Al says as he smiles.

"That's great to know Al. Makes sense why you trust Teacher so quickly."

"I'm not your teacher yet," Izumi says. "Once we talk to you parents. we can figure out when I can train you."

Al continues to read the book, with Ed reading over his shoulder.

"Is Mustang and his friends joining us at Resembool later on," Al ask suddenly as the train starts to move.

Ed and Al have stayed in contact with Mustang, Hughes and Hawkeye. They also visited the boys a couple of times over the two months. Roy have been teaching them coding, while Hawkeye and Hughes have been teaching them how to be accurate with throwing stuff. ("WHY ARE YOU TEACHING THEM HOW TO THROW KNIVES?!" "It is skill that will help them.").

"When will we be there," Ed ask.

"It will take us the whole day. We take a train to East City, then we take a different one to Resembool," Izumi tells them. "We should get to East City around lunchtime. We will eat there then head to Resembool. We should be there in time for dinner."

"I can't wait for you to me Mom! She's so nice and sweet," Ed says as he smiles at the thought of seeing his mother again.

"And Dad! He's an Alchemist. He let us borrow the book, _A Beginners Guide to Alchemy._ That's how we knew about the basic wood, dirt and metal arrays," Al explains.

Izumi smiles slightly as Ed and Al goes on about their friend and what Resembool is like. After some time, Ed and Al fall asleep leaning against each other.

"It's good to know that those bastards didn't take everything away from them," Izumi states.

"Yes. Are you sure you're feeling up to traveling," Sig ask Izumi.

"Even if I wasn't, I would have still gone. They deserve to go home after all that has happened to them."

Sig nods his head in agreement as the train continues on.

* * *

Winry sits on the coach in silence. It's been a month since her parents were called to the frontlines to help the injured soldiers. Pinako walks in and she looks at her granddaughter.

"Winry, your parents will be fine."

"I know," Winry whisper out as she looks at her hands.

Pinako smiles sadly at her.

"Dinner is almost ready. Why don't you go get cleaned up?"

"Ok," Winry says as she stands up.

She then head towards the bathroom.

"Poor Winry. She haven't been the same since Edward and Alphonse disappeared."

Someone knocks on the door. Pinako looks at the door as she frowns.

"I don't remember anyone saying that they would drop by," Pinako says as she walks towards the door with Den.

She wags her tail and barks excitedly as she run towards the door. She paws at it as she waits for Pinako to open the door.

"That's Den! She's a really good dog," Pinako hears a voice on the other side that makes her stop.

"Why can't I kick the door down," another says.

"Brother! Be patient," the first says to the other.

Pinako yanks the door open. She gasp in surprise to see Ed and Al standing there with two strangers behind them. Den barks as she leaps at the boys.

"Den," Al cries out as she tackles the boys.

"Gah! Watch it Den," Ed says as Al laughs at his brother's misfortune.

"Granny, who's there," Winry mutters out as she walks over.

Pinako steps out of the way for Winry to see them. Winry stops as she looks at them in shock. Ed and Al looks up to see Pinako and Winry. Ed smiles from where he is sitting.

"Hey Winry! Granny! We're back," Ed states as his smile grows.

"Ed! Al," Winry shouts out as she tackles the boys.

Tears fall down her face as she hugs them.

"I thought I would never see you guys again!"

"Come on Winry! It takes more than a bunch of idiots to get rid of us! Have faith in us," Ed says as she finish hugging them.

"Yeah. You are both too stubborn to leave without a goodbye."

"So, are you going to invite us in or are we going to stand here all night," Ed states.

Winry nots her head. She then proceeds to wack Ed and Al on the head with a wrench.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"THAT"S FOR MAKING US WORRY ABOUT YOU GUYS FOR TWO YEARS!"

"IT WASN"T OUR FAULT WE WERE KIDNAPPED AND EXPERIMENTED ON!"

"Wait what," Winry says as she and Pinako looks at them in shock.

"How about we talk inside over some food," Izumi says before anything else could be said.

"Yeah. Also, where's Mom and Dad? We checked home before we came here. It looked like no one lived there for a while," Ed ask.

Winry and Pinako's faces fall as the mention of Trisha Elric and Van Hohenhiem.

"We'll tell you inside. Come on in," Pinako tells them as they head inside.

Ed and Al look at each other with confused faces. Pinako closes the door once everyone is inside.

"Ed, Al...your mother is dead. A plague swept the countryside about a year back. Your mother was one of the many people takes. As for your father, he left a bit after the funeral with a goal to find you two," Pinako explains to the boys.

"What? No! That can't be true! That can't," Ed mutters as he looks around.

"D-did your parents die too Winry? Is that why they're not here," Al ask as tears fall down his face.

"No. They were called to be doctors at the frontline. They left a month ago," Winry tells them. "I'm sorry about your mom. We tried to save her, but..."

"It's not your fault," Ed says as he whips his eyes. "You did what you could."

"She left a letter for the both of you. You can read it tomorrow. Why don't we go eat," Pinako suggest.

"Alright. Hey Al, Winry, can you help me?"

"Sure brother," Al says as he loops his right arm over his shoulder.

"What happened? Is Ed ok," Winry ask as she helps Al.

"We'll tell our story after dinner. Let's just eat. I'm hungry," Ed says.

"Alright. I'm so sorry, how rude of me to not introduce myself. I'm Pinako Rockbell. This is my granddaughter Winry," Pinako says as she looks at Izumi and sig.

"It's alright. We understand that you wanted to talk to the boys after so long of not seeing them. I'm Izumi Curtis. This is my husband Sig."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. Thank you for bringing them home. You can join us for dinner. We also have a spare room that you can use while you are here."

"That is kind of you," Izumi says as they enter the dinning area.

Ed is sitting on the left side of Winry, while Al is sitting on her right. Izumi and Sig sits across from the children while Pinako sits next to Izumi and Al. They serve themselves some stew, which brought a smile on the boys faces. Once they finish eating and the plates are put in their correct place, the head to the living room so that Ed and Al can tell Winry and Pinako their story.

"Alright. Can you wait to ask questions until the end? It's a bit long," Ed ask them.

"Alright. Start when you're ready," Pinako says.

Ed and Al glance at each other. They nod their heads and they start talking about what happened since they disappeared up and until they got to Resembool. Winry and Pinako sit quietly as they listen to Ed and Al. By the end of the story, they are in shock.

"How could they do that to you," Pinako says and Winry nods her head in agreement as tears appear.

"Don't worry. Everyone at the warehouse were arrested. They won't be doing that to anyone again," Izumi says.

"It's alright Winry. We're fine now. We won't be going anywhere, without tell you guys, anytime soon," Ed tells her as she nods her head.

"Well...um...c-can I see your," Winry says as Ed and Al looks at each other. "O-only if you want to! I-I can wait until you're ready."

"How about in the morning? We all got some things that we need to digest," Al suggest.

"I agree. You guys can use the two cots, if that's alright. We can place them in Winry's room," Pinako suggest.

"Y-yeah! I don't mind them sleeping with me for the night," Winry says as she whip the tears away.

"I'll show you to your room," Pinako says as she looks at Izumi and Sig.

"Thank you," Izumi says.

"No, thank you for bringing the boys home."

Pinako, Izumi and Sig heads up the stairs to the spare room. Winry stands up and she looks at Ed and Al.

"Let's get you to my room. You need help Ed," Winry ask.

"That would help. I don't know how to climb up the stair on all fours yet. I'll practice a bit tomorrow," Ed says.

Winry nods her head as she and Al helps Ed to her room. They enter to see that Pinako already set the two cots up. Ed takes the one closer to the door and Al takes the other. Winry grabs her pajamas and she gets change into the in the bathroom. She reenters her room to see that the two cots were next to each other. Winry smiles softly as she notice that both Ed and Al are asleep.

"They had a busy day, didn't they," Pinako whispers from the door.

"Yeah. We all did. I'll see you tomorrow Grann," Winry says as she smiles at her.

"Good night," Pinako says as she closes the door.

Winry climbs into her bed and she close her eyes. Soon enough, sleep takes ahold of her.

* * *

**/OH MY GOODNESS! This, is the _LONGEST_ chapter that I have _EVER_ written! Thank you for sticking out with my 4,700+ word chapter. Now then, the other's won't be as long as this one. Probably more around 1,000 words, since that's the usual length of my chapters.**

**The rest of the chapter will be in First POV. I tend to do more than one POV throughout the chapter. Maybe do 2-4 in one chapter.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the Prologue. I'll see you next chapter!/**


	2. Chapter 1

**/Hello! Welcome back to the next chapter!**

**So, there is going to be a time skip(12 years to be exact). I just wanted to let you all know. Promise Day have already past by(by 2 years).**

**I'm going to be adding an OC of mine. Her name is Ana. She's half British and half Amestrian. She is a wolf chimera. Her ranking is Major. She have golden brown hair and icy blue eyes. She will be mentioned and will show up throughout the story, but she's not going to be a major character.**

**Also, Al is a State Alchemist. Ed is still a State Alchemist. Al's rank is Major while Ed's rank is now Lieutenant Colonel. **

**Ok so, italicized is Amestrian and regular is English.**

**This chapter is more of a 'this is what has happened since the time skip' and 'here is where are the Elrics are in life' kinda thing.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!/**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

It's been 2 years since we defeated Father and his homunculus. We have been working tirelessly in rebuild Amestris. Ling have been helping us from all the way in Xing.

_"Brother! General Mustang needs to see us,"_ Al tells me as he enter my room.

_"Alright! I'll be ready in 10 minutes,"_ I tell him.

_"Ok!"_

Al and I are sharing an apartment in Central while we are helping Mustang and the others.

_"Brother! Did you hear? Führer Grumman got rid of the fraternization law,"_ Al says.

_"That's great. Now Mustang and Hawkeye can actually got somewhere in their relationship."_

_"Yeah. A lot of good things are happening under the new Führer, right brother?"_

_"Yeah. We have a treaty with Xing and others that are in the making."_

_"Plus using humans to make chimeras is banned now. Though he's still working on banning people from making chimeras."_

_"It's a good thing he first made it alright to be a chimera. Now we don't have to worry about being experimented on,"_ I comment as I enter the living room.

_"That was probably my favorite law that they past. Now then, we should head on out,"_ Al states.

_"Yup."_

We leave our apartment and I make sure to lock the door. We head down the stairs as we start our way to Central Command.

_"Do you know that Mustang found another Chimera Lab?"_

_"No. Where?"_

_"Right here in Central. You remember the chimeras the kidnapped me, right?"_

_"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"_

_"Apparently that's where they became chimeras. Their files are there, along with dozen of others."_

_"When did they find the lab? We should have gotten word about it!"_

_"Last night. You were already asleep when Mustang called to let us know."_

_"Looks like we got some more paperwork to do."_

_"That's what happens when you're the head of the Chimera Division."_

We soon reach Central Command. The guard salute us as we walk towards the gate. We smile as we stop to chat with them. After a couple of minutes, we continue on our way.

* * *

**Alphonse's POV**

We soon reach the door to the Chimera Division. I open the door for Ed and myself

_"Hopefully Mustang is telling us that our division is being moved to Eastern Command. That's closer to home that Central is,_" Ed say as we enter our office.

_"Yeah. Also, Mei is hoping to visit us soon. She's still trying to iron out the details with Ling and Lan Fan,"_ I tell him as we place our bags down at our desk.

_"Edward, Alphonse, I didn't think you would be in today,"_ Ana says as she looks over at us.

_"Mustang wants to see us for some reason. We also heard about the Chimera Lab that was found. Might as well get the paperwork done after the meeting with Mustang,"_ Brother say as he shrugs his shoulder.

_"Oh ok. I can give you the details about the Chimera Lab once you get back,"_ Ana tells us.

_"Thanks Ana. I don't know what we would do without you,"_ I tells her.

_"You would be up to your neck in paperwork. Anyways, you shouldn't be late for your meeting."_

_"He never did give us a time. Only to come in when we could. Anyways, we'll see you in a bit,"_ Ed say as he wave at Ana.

_"Ok. Be respectful to Mustang," _Ana shouts out as the door close behind us.

Brother and I walk next to each other as we head towards where Mustang and his team work. We soon reach the entrance to their office area. Ed barges in and I close the door behind us.

_"Hey Chief! Mini Chief,"_ Havoc says as a cigarette hangs out of his mouth.

_"Sup. Is the Bastard free,"_ Ed ask as Hawkeye walks towards us.

_"Edward, Alphonse. It's good to see you. How's everything over in your Division,"_ Hawkeye ask us.

_"It's going as smoothly as it can with only three people running it this second,"_ I answer.

_"Good. If you need any help, we will be gladly to lend a hand."_

_"Thank you Lieutenant,"_ I say as Brother mumbles something next to me.

_"Anyways, you two have perfect timing. Mustang is in his office. I think you know the way,"_ Hawkeye says as Ed heads straight for it.

I shout a "Thank you" over my shoulder as I follow Brother. Ed proceeds to kick Mustang's door open with his left foot.

_"Ah Fullmetal, you never change,"_ Roy states as he looks up from his paperwork.

_"What you need? We have more paperwork to do thank to your little discovery last night,"_ Brother says as he flops down on one of Mustang's couches.

_"Nice to see you too. And last night wasn't so big. It will probably take you guys three hours to complete,"_ Mustang says as he rest his chin on his hands.

_"We still need to see the labs and the Chimeras that were kept there. Let me guess, at least 10 are magical creatures from Britain,"_ Ed huffs out. _"How incompetent can those fools be?"_

_"25,"_ Roy says as Brother and I look at him in shock.

_"25?! Hold on, how many were part-kneazle?"_

_"17. Though we only found 6 that were alive. 10 were already turned into Chimeras. The last one seemed to have died a natural cause,"_ Roy states as Ed sighs.

_"Are the remaining magical creatures with Rolf?"_

_"He was with us when we raided the facility."_

_"Alright. And how many Chimeras are we dealing with?"_

_"54."_

_"That's not the most we've had to deal with Brother. Calm down,"_ I tell Ed.

_"We found at least 25 people who were fortunate enough to have not been experimented on. They are all in the hospital getting the care they need."_

_"How many didn't survive,"_ Brother says as he clench his hands. _"How many families to we have to tell that they aren't seeing their loved one again?"_

Silence follows Ed's question as Roy physically deflates.

_"96."_

_"The scientist?"_

_"We got every one of them. They won't be seeing the light of day. Most of them will be seeing the firing squad."_

_"Good,"_ Brother mutters.

_"So General,"_ I say as I get us back on track. _"Why did you call us here?"_

The tension in the air disappears as we change the subject.

_"Ah that. You see, the British Ministry of Magic is sending a representative to improve, as they say, relationships with Amestris,"_ Roy states matter-of-factly. _"Plus the Headmaster of Hogwarts will be joining the representative."_

_"The fuck,"_ Ed says as he looks at the General like he grew a second head.

_"I agree. Though I don't mind the Headmaster. I don't really want to talk to anyone from the Ministry right now, but we must."_

_"But why the hell are we here?!"_

_"Brother."_

_"You are the only two known people in the military that has some sort of connection to the magical world. _Führer Grumman thought it would be a good idea if you two are present._"_

Ed opens his mouth to protest, when someone knocks on the door.

_"Enter,"_ Roy says as Hawkeye opens the door.

_"Sir, you're visitors are here,"_ she tells Mustang with a blank expression.

_"Let them in."_

Hawkeye nods her head and she moves to let them in.


	3. Chapter 2

**/Hello! Welcome back to the next chapter!**

**I hope you liked the last chapter. I was really excited to publish it.**

**Ok so, italicized is Amestrian and regular is English.**

**Also, I hope you like the code name that I gave Al. I couldn't think of a better one than the one I came up with. If you have one, please let me know!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!/**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I frown as they walk in.

_"Why are you wearing robes,"_ I ask the elderly man, who is probably the Headmaster of that school.

_"Brother!"_

_"It's alright,"_ he speaks in perfect Amestrian. _"This is what Wizards and Witches usually wear."_

_"That's weird. And how can you speak Amestrian perfectly,"_ Ed ask him.

_"A simple translation spell. To me you are speaking English,"_ he says.

_"Huh,"_ Brother says as he thinks about what he said.

_"Excuse Fullmetal's bluntness,"_ Roy says as he stands up. _"I am Brigadier-General Roy Mustang. Also known as the Flame Alchemist. This is Lieutenant-Colonel Edward Elric. Edward is also known as the Fullmetal Alchemist. And lastly, this is Major Alphonse Elric. He is also known as the Medical Alchemist,"_ Mustang says as he points as us as he states our name and title.

_"It's a pleasure to meet you,"_ Al says as he smiles at them.

_"Medical Alchemist? What an...….interest title,"_ the female, who is dressed up in pink, states.

_"State Alchemist get a code name based off of the type of alchemy and/or their personality. Edward specializes in metal and stone. Plus he usually wears a metal guard on his right arm. He use it as a shield and a weapon. Alphonse is the only State Alchemist that knows Alkahestry. I got mine because I am the only Alchemist who knows how to use flames."_

_"Ok. And why is Edward and Alphonse here? Surly we can talk without them, listening," _the female says.

_"Well Ms.-?"_

_"Dolores Umbridge,"_ she says as she holds her head up.

_"Well Ms. Umbridge, the Elrics are also the only officers who can preform magic. Though they usually use their Alchemy skills instead,"_ Roy says as a smirk appears on his face._ "And since I know little to nothing about magic, I thought they could explain terms to me."_

Dolores Umbridge looks at Al and I in shock. I smirk as I cross my arms.

_"Interesting. I wonder why you two didn't show up as Wizards,"_ the Headmaster states.

_"What's your name,"_ I ask him.

_"Ah. How rude of me not to tell you. My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. And yes, I have three middle names,__"_ he tells us as he chuckles lightly.

_"...That's not weird at all," _I mutter.

_"Now then. Let's get this done. I have a busy schedule to finish,"_ Umbridge states.

_"Sounds like a plan. And to answer your question Mr. Dumbledore. Brother and mine magic is different than yours. We think it has something to do with us being Alchemist. But we aren't entirely sure,"_ Al tells him.

Dumbledore nods his head as he takes a seat on the couch across from me. Al sits next to me and Umbridge makes a chair out of thin air. She sits down and Mustang decides to join Al and I.

_"So, what do you want to talk about,"_ Mustang ask as he looks at Umbridge.

She smiles sweetly at us.

_"Well, you see..."_

* * *

**Alphonse's POV**

_"Finally! She's gone,"_ Brother says as he gets comfortable on the couch._ "I thought she would never finish and leave to 'finish her busy schedule'."_

_"I agree. Now Mr. Dumbledore, what do you want to talk to us about," Mustang ask the Headmaster._

_"Just call me Dumbledore or Professor. You see, I was hoping to add Alchemy as an elective at Hogwarts this year. I thought it would help the students understand Amestris and to form a bond between us,"_ Dumbledore explains.

_"And what did you have in mind for this new class?"_

_"I thought you could appoint the teacher. The only thing they need to know is Alchemy and they need to be a State Alchemist."_

A thoughtful expression appears on Mustang as he starts to think.

_"I think I have the perfect pair in mind,"_ Roy says.

_"Wait, did you say pair,"_ I ask as Brother's eyes widen.

_"Oh hell no! I'm not teaching a bunch of brats Alchemy. No way! You can't make me!"_

_"Would a huge library that you can use whenever you want to change your mind,"_ Dumbledore ask as I spy a sparkle in his eye.

_"...How big are we talking about,"_ Ed ask.

_"I believe it is bigger than the library here for State Alchemist."_

_"...Do I have the ability to run the class as I please,"_ Brother ask.

_"As long as I approve to your methods, you can do whatever you please,"_ Dumbledore says.

_"Fine. Al and I will take the stupid assignment,"_ Brother says as he looks at Roy.

_"Excellent. You should figure out a way for you to still do your paperwork while in Britain. Plus you should explain to Ana where you are going."_

_"Fine Bastard. Let's go Al. We still have to look at the laboratory and figure out what we need to do to help everyone that was effected,"_ Ed says as he stand up.

_"Here. I believe this will help you learn English in four months. I will be here August 22nd to pick you up. Is there anything the students will need for the class?"_

_"Chalk, pencils, pens, paper. We'll supply them with everything else,"_ Ed says as we leave.

* * *

**Roy's POV**

The door closes behind the Elric brothers and I look at Dumbledore.

_"Anything else,"_ I ask him.

_"Yes. I was hoping you could tell me what they do for the military,"_ Dumbledore ask me.

_"Sure. Edward and Alphonse are part of the Chimera Division. It fairly new and it only have three people working it. Edward is in charge of the Division. Alphonse is the second-in-command and Major Anastasia is helping the brothers run the Division smoothly. All three are State Alchemist. Ana herself, is a Chimera, I'm guessing you know what a Chimera is?"_

_"Yes, though I didn't know that there could be human Chimeras."_

_"There are. Almost all of the time, they were forcefully fused with an animal, or a Chimera that they scientist made,"_ I explain to Dumbledore.

_"That terrible."_

_"Yes it is. The humans that survived the transformation were changed. There is no way to reverse it. Before the Promised Day, they were hunted and killed to hide what the Military was secretly funding. Now though, Chimeras are protected. What the Elrics and Ana mostly do is help them adjust to their new life. They are also in charge of any crimes Chimeras commit. They are currently swamped with paperwork, because of all of the Chimera Laboratories we are finding. Once we find them all, their paperwork will decrease signifigantly."_

_"I see. Thank you for telling me this. I will be seeing you August 22nd."_

_"Thank you for the opportunity for the boys. They need a break."_

Dumbledore smiles. He then disappears and I sigh.

_"I'm not going to get use to magic...at all,"_ I mutter as I head to my desk to finish some more paperwork.


	4. Chapter 3

** /Hello! Welcome back to the next chapter!**

**I hope you liked the last chapter. I was really excited to publish it.**

**Ok so, italicized is Amestrian and regular is English.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!/**

* * *

**Roy's POV**

I look at the clock to see that it is 4:52pm.

_"Better see the Elric brothers before they leave,"_ I mutter as I place my pen down.

I get up and I stretch my arms above my head. I then head towards the door as Hawkeye enters.

_"Just in time. I was going to talk the Ed and Al. Care to join me,"_ I ask Hawkeye.

_"No thanks Sir. I have to get the paperwork you've done to the correct people. Then I have to go to dinner with my Grandfather,"_ Hawkeye tells me.

_"Alright then. I'll see you later Captain,"_ I tell her as I head on out to my destination.

I walk through the hallways as I head towards the Chimera Division. I past a bunch of different people as I near my destination. I soon reach the door to the Chimera Division. The door opens and I see that Ana is there.

_"Oh! General Mustang, I didn't know you were coming. The Elric Brothers are just about to leave. You got them at the perfect time,"_ Ana says as she lets me in.

_"What do you want now,"_ Fullmetal ask as he spots me.

_"So I guess you don't want the next 4 months off to go home before you head of to Hogwarts. That's totally fine with me, I'm sure that I can find some more work for you guys to do,"_ I say as I turn to leave.

_"What?! No! Come back here Bastard,"_ Ed says as I stop and look at him.

_"I'm joking Fullmetal. About the second part. You and Alphonse are getting the next four months off to plan for your mission at Hogwarts. Have you figure out how to do you paperwork,"_ I ask.

_"Yes. You see, Brother was able to make these two wooden boxes be connected. So when we put our finish paperwork in our box, it will show up in Ana's box. And when Ana puts paperwork for us to do in her box, it will appear in our box,"_ Alphonse explains.

_"Oh? You don't mind if you demonstrate it for me."_

_"Not at all. Come over here,"_ Ana says as she walks to her desk.

I spot the wooden box and she opens it up.

_"The right side is where I put paperwork that will be sent to their box. The left side is where the paperwork they sent to me will appear. It is the same for the Brothers' box," _Ana explains for me as she places a file in the right side.

She closes the top and then opens it. I look in to see that the file is gone. Alphonse comes over to us with their box and he opens the lid. I then spot the file in the left side.

_"Interesting,"_ I say as Fullmetal holds a black notebook out to me.

I raise my eyebrow as I look at the notebook.

_"Take the damn notebook Roy," _Edward says as I grab it.

_"What is this,"_ I ask Edward as I grab it.

_"It's a notebook. It is connected to the one I have. When I write in mine, yours will shine when it receives what I wrote. Same thing will happen to mine when you send me one. They won't stop glowing until we open the book to read it."_

_"I guess this is for emergency use only,"_ I state as I open the book and flip through it.

_"Yes. If anything comes up, tell us. We'll keep you updated on what's happening on our side,"_ Fullmetal tells me.

_"Alright. I'll leave you two to get packed up. Tell Stella and Blaze that I say 'hello'. I'll see you two in 4 months."_

_"Ok General! See you soon,"_ Alphonse says.

I open the door and I leave as I close it behind me. I smile slightly as I start walking back to my office to grab my things so that I can go home.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I glance over at Al as he sleeps on the train. We are on our way back to Resembool to visit Winry, Pinako and Nina before we stop over at Dublith to see Teacher.

**_Kree_**

_"I know Blaze, but we should let them sleep."_

**_Kree_**

_"You do remember that cats sleep 12-16 hours a day."_

**_Kree_**

_"Fine! I'll walk Al up. Happy?"_

**_Kree_**

I sigh as I look at Al. He's curled up on his side with Stella. I lean over and I shake Al's shoulder gently. Al groans as he waves my hand away.

_"Come on Al. We're almost at Resembool."_

_"But 'm tired,"_ Al mutters as he flutters his eyes open.

_"Then turn into your cat form and I'll let you sleep on my head until we get to the Rockbell's place."_

_"Mmmm….fine,"_ Al says as he sits up.

He yawns as he rubs his eyes. Al absently waves his hand as a golden-brown smoke screen appears around him. When the smoke disappears, a golden cat is sleeping where Al was sitting. I sigh as I pick Al up and I place him on my hair. He shifts a bit on my hair. I then place Stella next to me as I look out of the window to see where we are.

_"We're about 5 minutes from the train station."_

**_Kree_**

_"Yes Blaze. I know. I was going to shrink his case so that it can fit in my pocket,"_ I tell the phoenix as I bring our things down from the overhang.

Luckily, we were able to get a private car so no one looks at us, mostly me, weirdly for talking to a phoenix and cat. I wave my hand over Al's bag and I make it the right size to fit in my pocket. I place Al's bag in my pocket and I grab my bag in my right hand. I pick Stella up with my left hand as I leave the car with Blaze on my shoulder. The train comes to a stop and I climb off.

_"Alright then, to the Rockbell's place!"_

* * *

**Alphonse's POV**

I yawn as I slowly open my eyes.

_"Glade of you to wake up. Now then, why don't you turn back to your regular form and walk with me,"_ Ed says as stops walking.

I leap off of Brother's head and I land on my feet. I turn towards Ed as he holds Stella out for me to grab her. I grab her as Blaze lands on Brother's head.

_"Why do you like chilling on my head?"_

**_Kree_**

_"I agree. Brother's hair is fluffy and soft,"_ I say as Ed reaches into his pocket and grabs my case.

Ed mutters something under his breath as he toss my case at me. It turns into its regular size and I grab it.

_"Come on Brother. Let's go surprise them,"_ I say as I start to walk.

_"Fine. Did you tell Mei about the mission? You did say that they were planning on visiting us sometime in the future,"_ Ed ask as we continue towards our destination.

_"Yes. I ask Blaze to deliver it before we left. Mei wrote back that they will come to Resembool to send us off with Winry, Pinako, and Nina on August 20th,"_ I tell Brother as we spot the Rockbell's house in the distance.

_"Sounds great. Is Ling and Lan Fan coming with her?"_

_"She didn't say. Though knowing Ling, they probably will."_

_"Yeah,"_ Ed says as we spot Nina in the front yard playing with Den

_"Den! Nina! We're home," _I shout as they stop playing.

_"B-big brothers! You're home! Play! L-let's play C-Chimera Tag! Play! Play,"_ Nina says as she bounces over to us with her tail wagging.

_"Alright then, let's play! Tag! Al's it,"_ Ed says as he drops his case as his wings and tail appears.

_"Hey! That's not fair,"_ I cry out as Brother takes off to the skies.

_"Of course it is!"_

I drop my case as I chase after Nina. She giggles as she runs away from me.

_"Run Nina run,"_ Ed says as I leap up and I pull his tail. _"Ow!"_

_"You're it Brother!"_

_"What the hell Al?! You know that my tail is sensitive!"_

_"Mine it too Brother."_

_"Big B-Brother Ed's it! Ed's it! Ed's it,"_ Nina says as she barks in excitement.

_"You better watch out! I'm coming after you,"_ Ed says as he smiles.

I glance over at Blaze and Stella, who are chilling with our cases.

_"Watch out! W-watch out,"_ Nina shouts as I leap out of the way before Ed could tag me.

I try and hide my laugh as Ed crashes into the ground. My tail swish behind my as Nina walks over to me.

_"Al! You'll pay for that!"_

_"Dinner's ready,"_ Winry shouts out as she spots out. _"Ed! Al! What are you guys doing back? I thought that you guys would still be in central."_

_"We'll explain after dinner. Is it stew?"_

_"Yup! Also, you're father is going to be joining us tonight."_

_"Really?! I thought he would still be with Dr. Knox."_

_"He's here too, thought he's staying at you place."_

_"Oh ok. We'll grab our things and come inside."_

_"Perfect! I'll tell Granny that you guys are_ _here."_

Winry then walks back into the house as Ed changes back to his regular form.

_"Alright then. Let's go,"_ Brother says as he grabs his case.

He starts walking towards the house and I grab mine.

_"Brother! Are you excited to see Dad?"_

_"Yeah."_

I smile as we reach the door. Ed opens it we(Blaze, Stella, Nina, Brother and I) walk inside.


	5. Chapter 4

** /Hello! Welcome back to the next chapter!**

**I hope you liked the last chapter. What's your favorite part of the story so far? Anyways, for all of you who didn't figure it out, Blaze is a phoenix and Stella is part kneazle/cat.**

**Ok so, italicized is Amestrian and regular is English.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!/**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

_"Let me get this straight, you're going to be teaching Alchemy...at a magic school in England," _Winry says after Al and I explained why we are home earlier than planned.

_"Yeah. We couldn't get out of it even if we tried,"_ I tell her.

_"That's because you want to read the books in their library Brother,"_ Al states.

_"It's not like you weren't excited about the library either!"_

_"Aren't they the same people that got the griffin stolen from under their noses,"_ Pinako.

_"Yeah. We've already established that they are terrible at keeping an eye on the magical creatures in their country."_

_"Don't be so harsh of them Brother. We don't exactly know what has happened over there the past couple of years."_

_"I know! But serious Al, they haven't recovered from that 'Dark Lord' and it happened 15 years ago. We've bounced back after Father almost 8 times faster!"_

_"Then you just have to show them to the right path. And try not to plan a coup while you're there,"_ Pinako states as she puffs smoke out of her pipe.

_"We'll try. Also Dad, you think you can help Ed and I come up with an outline and some books we could use for our class? We were going to ask Teacher to help us when we visit her and Sig in a month,"_ Al ask.

_"Sure. I can help you with that tomorrow. You need to learn English, right?"_

_"Yeah. Dumbledore gave us a book that is suppose to help us. What about it," _I ask him.

_"I'm a bit rusty, but I can help you with the language,"_ Hohenheim states.

_"Thanks. We can work on it tomorrow or the next day,"_ Al says.

_"So when are you leaving to England?"_

_"Dumbledore is going to be picking us up on August 22nd. Brother and I were thinking about getting back on the 20th. Then we can wrap up unfinished business in Central on the 21st."_

_"Oh ok. So what's the plan until you guys leave to the school," Winry ask us._

_"We were planning on being here for a month, then heading to Teacher's place for two months, then come back here. Al told Mei that in the letter so we plan on sticking to it."_

_"Alright. Does your arm guard need any fixing? Either way, I should take a look at it before you leave for England. Maybe I could ad those upgrade to it while I'm at it," _Winry says as she starts mutter on about the different upgrades.

_"I'll go grab the arm guard so that you an work on it. If you need any measurements, I'm going to be working with Dad and Al on English and class books,"_ I tell Winry as I stand up to go grab the arm guard.

_"Ok. I'll be in my workshop. Bring the guard down once you find it Ed. I'll take the measurements then,"_ Winry tells me as she heads towards the basement door.

_"Will do. Be right back,"_ I say as I disappear.

* * *

**Alphonse's POV**

_"I don't think Izumi would like to hear that you guys use magic to do everything,"_ Dad says as Ed reappears with his arm guard.

_"We don't. Brother and I usually do things manually. We only use magic when we're in trouble or if we forgot something at our place," _I explain. _"Brother usually needs to teleport back to our apartment because he's usually the one to forget things."_

_"I see. What do you use magic usually for,"_ Dad ask me.

_"Turning into my cat form. I have a tendency to sleep on Brother's hair,"_ I say as I smile sheepishly.

_"It's annoying. Al and Blaze love to chill in my hair. Stella doesn't usually, but she's slept on my hair once or twice,"_ Ed says as he reenters the room.

_"You're hair is soft and it's a great nest,"_ I tell Edas he sits next to me.

_"My hair isn't a nest!"_

_"How are Blaze and Stella?"_

_"They're great. They are playing with Nina outside right now,"_ I tell Dad as Ed huffs next to me.

_"That's good. Now then, what do you want to start with?"_

_"We can start with learning English. Then we can work on our lessons.__"_

_"Sounds like a plan. Let's do this,__"_ Ed says as Dad smiles.

* * *

**Izumi's POV**

_"Izumi. You got a letter from the Elric Brothers,"_ Sig says as he hands the letter to me.

_"Thank you. Let's see what my pupils have to say,"_ I say as I open the letter.

_Teacher,_

_Al and I are going to be visiting you in a month._

_We are tasked by General Mustang to go the Hogwarts and teach some bratty wizards and witches Alchemy. We were hoping that you will be able to help us come up with a curriculum._

_See you soon,_

_Edward and Alphonse_

_"Looks like they are going to be teaching kids at a magical school Alchemy,"_ I say as I place the letter down.

_"Interesting."_

_"Let's just hope that they don't get lazy. I'm going to test them when they get back,"_ I say as I couch up blood.

Sig then hands me my medicine and I smile.

_"Thank you dear,"_ I say as I take m medicine.

_"When will they get here?"_

_"A month. I'll get a room prepared for them in a week or two."_

_"Ok."_


End file.
